villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victor Vega
Victor "Vic" Vega (better known as Mr. Blonde) is the central antagonist of Quentin Tarantino's 1992 directorial debut film Reservoir Dogs. He is also a playable character in the 2006 Reservoir Dogs video game adaptation. He is a psychopathic insane mobster and professional who works for and with the Cabot crime family. He is also the brother of Vincent Vega from Tarantino's later movie Pulp Fiction. He was portrayed by , who also voiced Mr. Blonde in the video game (also is the only original actor to reprise his role), Toni Cipriani in Grand Theft Auto III, Budd and Grouch Douglas in two more of Tarantino movies, Kill Bill and The Hateful Eight. Biography In the film, he pays a visit to crime lord and old friend Joe Cabot after serving four years in prison (during which he refused to rat on his partners or make any deals, as proof of his loyalty), and by suggestion of Joe's son, "Nice Guy" Eddie, he is recruited for an upcoming jewelry heist. The job goes terribly wrong, however, when the store clerks set off the alarm, Blonde in retaliation shoots and kills clerks, causing outrage among other fellow robbers (especially Misters Pink and White). And the police, hiding and not making their presence be known until that point, crashes into the carnage prematurely in a futile attempt to stop Blonde's murderous rampage, leading to a shooting that results in the deaths of two gang members and a few cops. Vega manages to escape on his own and capture police officer Marvin Nash, whom he later takes to a warehouse where the surviving criminals regroup and try to determine what happened, since they are almost certain the cops were tipped by a rat on the team because of their quick arrival at the crime scene. After trying to beat the truth out of the cop with little results, Pink and White are picked up by Eddie to retrieve the diamonds that Pink hid away, leaving Mr. Blonde in charge of the officer and Mr. Orange, who was shot in the gut during his escape. Though most of the characters in the film are hardened criminals, White and Pink's outrage towards Vic is justified as Vega is the one that can most certainly be called evil, when he demonstrates in the movie's most infamous scene, where he tortures Nash to the song Stuck in the Middle with You by slashing his face with a barber blade and hacking off his ear. But he is not done yet with his captive. After joking about this, he goes to his car to collect a can of gasoline before returning to Nash and dousing the helpless policeman in the fuel. However, before he can set Nash on fire, Vega is shot repeatedly to his death by Mr. Orange (who turns out to be the infiltrated cop). Videogames Mr. Blonde is a playable character for 3 missions in the Reservoir Dogs video game adaption released in 2006. He is again voiced by Michael Madsen, who is the only actor from the movie to give his likeness and voice to the game. The game depicts what Mr. Blonde was up to after the heist went wrong. A mission involves him escaping through a shopping mall, and taking the cop Marvin Nash hostage. Another mission has Mr. Blonde being chased by the cops with Marvin in the trunk of his car and he must not slow down to avoid Marvin escaping. His "signature move" in the game (a method used to make all police surrender) is slicing an ear off, a reference to the infamous ear cutting scene from the movie. Personality Vic 'Mr. Blonde' Vega, is reticent and very calm, only speaking when he is spoken to. This, however, makes him even more nightmarish than he appears. He is sadistic, psychopathic, homicidal, profane, and shameless. He takes pleasure in torturing and killing cops and innocent people, as expressed when he tortures Nash while dancing around. It's even stated by "Nice Guy" Eddie that while he was in prison, he raped other inmates. Vic has no measure of humanity whatsoever, as he says that the people he shot in the bank "they set off alarm, so they deserved what they got". Despite this, he is fiercely loyal to Joe and to Eddie, since he never ratted either of them out when he was sent to prison for four years. It is possible he was a much different person before going to jail, but any events prior to his arrest is unknown. He also seems to suffer from a superiority complex as he slapped Nash for calling Eddie his "boss". Gallery Mr Blonde torturing cop.jpg|Mr. Blonde torturing Officer Marvin Nash. Mr Blonde killed.jpg|Mr. Blonde shot dead by Mr. Orange. Quotes Trivia *Michael Madsen played the role of Budd in Kill Bill Volumes 1 and 2 and Grouch Douglas in The Hateful Eight, all of which were also directed and written by Quentin Tarantino. *In Quentin Tarantino's 1994 film Pulp Fiction a character named Vincent Vega appears played by John Travolta. He is the brother of Vic Vega and Quentin had planned a movie named The Vega Brothers which would see Madsen and Travolta reprise their roles, however he cancelled the project because the two actors had aged since last playing their parts. *Despite being the most murderous and bloodthirsty character on screen, and being slated by the other robbers, he never actually kills anyone during the entire movie. **Also, despite having pretty much the least screentime out of all the robbers, he is by far the evilest and most sadistic out of all of them. *Ironically, Michael Madsen can be heard saying "no no no..." when Vega is torturing Nash after Nash says that he has a kid. This was because Madsen himself had just had a son before the release of the movie and was uncomfortable with said line. Navigation pl:Victor "Vic" Vega Category:Homicidal Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Rapists Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Pure Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Perverts Category:Charismatic Category:Mobsters Category:Thief Category:Protagonists Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Provoker Category:Hypocrites Category:Mascots Category:Gangsters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Criminals Category:Posthumous Category:Inmates Category:Betrayed Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Tarantinoverse Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Siblings Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Envious Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Abusers Category:Incriminators Category:Comedy Villains Category:Opportunists